Bellavista
by twilight-saga-lover95
Summary: Edward wants to live a normal life to bad he's America's heartthrob, when running from a mob of girls he winds up alone in a pizza place with a girl who seems to be immune to his fame and looks while he is dazzled by her, can the superstar win her heart?


**A/N: hey guys so just so you know this is NOT MY STORY! My friends wrote this and I agreed to post it on my fanfic because she doesn't have one! Still leave reviews and I can let her know and of coarse she can see them :)**

**Disclaimer: this is for the whole story! Neither I nor my friend own twilight, the characters or any quotes from it, any television show, movie, book or anything else that is not ours :(**

Chapter 1

~B~

"Okay, its official, Edward Cullen is my new celebrity obsession!" fifteen-year-old Alice said as she walked out of the movie theater.

Alice's best friend Bella Swan looked at her through the ridiculously long brown hair she liked to call bangs. "HA! Please it's not like he's all that, he's not even that great looking."

Alice looked at her best friend like she was crazy. "Are you kidding me? He's like a god. Were you even paying attention during the movie? I would have killed to be that girl he was hugging! And he's only sixteen!"

"Your point is? I'm sure he's got like millions of girls drooling over him. You think he's going to track you down and ask you to marry him?" Bella said as she threw away her soda after taking one last sip.

"Bella, really? You make it sound impossible. Anything is possible if you believe." Alice said as she opened the door. "You really should believe more, I mean we live in California."

" Ow. Thanks for holding the door open for me. I guess you were too wrapped up in your thoughts about Edward to hold the door. Ok so he lives in California too. Doesn't mean we are going to run into him where ever we go. California is a big state, not to mention that he goes and films movies." Bella stated while rubbing her nose.

"Oh, right sorry. I guess I'm just trying to imagine my life if I was a celebrity. It must be hard for him, like with all of that pressure people are putting on him." Alice exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Finally! You know I don't understand why 8 to him means 8:30. I cannot wait till I can drive!" Bella said sternly as she got into the passenger's seat of her eighteen-year-old brother Emmet's car.

"I still can't believe how hot he is!" Alice screamed so that Bella could hear her over the radio that was clearly meant so Emmett couldn't hear their girl talk.

Emmett turned down the radio as soon as he heard the word hot. "What, you girls talking about me?" Emmett said with such confidence. I mean sure Alice might have had a crush on him ever since Bella had invited her over her house in the 3rd grade. He was a typical jock. Tall, tan, buff, and always seemed to have a pretty blonde girlfriend. Emmett and Bella were total opposites. Bella was short and definitely not as tan as Emmett. People always compared Bella's skin color to a ghost. Of course she never cared. She never cared what anyone thought about her. Alice has. She always wanted to be the hot cheerleader with the star athlete for a boyfriend. Of course her dreams of being popular had been crushed in 3rd grade when she fell in a puddle of mud on day at her schools rec time. Everyone had started laughing and pointing at her. They all called her Muddy and Mud pie. Some people still called her those names. No one wanted to be her friend after that besides for Bella. She was her one true friend.

"Yes, Emmett because I think my brother is hot. I'm pretty sure that's illegal. No, we were talking about Edward Cullen. We went to see Old Sun. Edward must have had he's shirt off at least 7 times." Bella said with disgust.

"Why do you say that like it is a bad thing? He's gorgeous!" Alice said without even looking up from the floor. "Hey Emmett, you really might want to think about getting your car cleaned. I mean seriously" Alice than held a pair of boxer shorts up, "this is disgusting. I think I might throw up that popcorn we just ate." Alice said while gagging.

"OUT THE WINDOW! NOT IN MY CAR!" Emmett screamed as Alice started to fake gag.

"Emmett gosh. Thanks for making me DEAF in one ear! She was only kidding. Right Alice?" Bella didn't even wait for Alice to answer before she picked up a half eaten sandwich and screamed.

"Bella what happened?" Alice looked up from the floor of the car.

As Bella was stomping something into the floor she managed to say "There were raisins on this half eaten sandwich, BUT THEN THEY STARTED MOVING! Yeah, they weren't raisins. Emmett I'm serious, you're going to take this car and get it cleaned tomorrow."

"Fine Fine. I'll go and get the car cleaned. Just stop your yapping." Emmett said while he rolled his eyes. Emmett always liked to drive with no other people talking. He said that it messed up his driving ability. Bella kept quiet because if she didn't Emmett would never drive her anywhere again. Alice was just afraid of Emmett. What Emmett didn't know is that they were texting. They always texted each other. Alice felt her phone vibrate in her hand.

Who says yapping? Seriously?

-B

Alice had to cover her mouth to keep herself from laughing. She than started to move her fingers across her phones keyboard. When she was finished she heard Bella's phone vibrate.

Bella's phone vibrated in her hand.

ROFL. I was just thinking about how it would feel to be Edward Cullen's gf. How awesome would that be!

-A

Bella than rolled her eyes. She didn't understand why Alice liked Edward so much. He was just another celebrity who didn't care about anybody else but himself. She really didn't want to respond to Alice's text message. Luckily Emmett was pulling up to Alice's house.

"Thanks for the ride, Emmett! See you tomorrow Bella."

"Bye." Bella said with a flat expression. She could see that Alice was confused by her rude goodbye but she didn't care. All Bella wanted was for everyone to stop talking about Edward Cullen and other celebrities. They were all the same.

Shallow.

~E~

"I love how all of these magazines make up stories about people just so that they can make money. Hey! Jasper did you know that I'm engaged to Jennifer Lopez? Isn't she already married?" Edward Cullen said to his best friend Jasper.

Jasper then looked at Edward like he was crazy. "Dude, she's wayyy too old for you, not to mention out of your league." Jasper said while ducking as Edward threw a pillow at him from across the room. "I even think she's got twins or something." He stated while looking at his best friend. Sometimes he had wondered what it would be like if he were the famous one, not the sidekick. Sure, Edward Cullen was a gorgeous actor while dimples and a six pack. What was wrong with Jasper? Being friends with Edward meant major perks. Tons of screaming girls, hotel rooms, limo rides, movie premiers, but that's not why Jasper was friends with Edward. Edward and Jasper had been best friends since they were in the womb. Their mothers had gone to college together, married together, and even got pregnant together. Just as to interrupt his thoughts, Edward's mother walked into the room with a thump.

"Oh Edward dear!" She yelled from around the corner. Edward rolled his eyes at Jasper. They both knew that Edward made money… and that Edward's mother took advantage of that. "Mommy needs you to get up off that pretty little tush of yours and go signed to another movie. Mommy needs a new house." She exclaimed while playing with her cuticles.

"Mom, we already have a house, and a vacation home. You don't need a new house. And plus I just want to take a little break, you know have a little fun. I'm sixteen for crying out loud! I should be going to parties!" Edward said as he turned around and looked for support from Jasper.

Jaspers sidekick skills then kicked in. "What Edward means Mrs. C. is that he has plenty of time to work on other movies. We are in our prime of the teenage years! We need freedom and excitement in our lives. We can't be held back anymore." Jasper started talking with his hands which he got from his mother. "I think it would be best if we... I mean Edward took a little break right now, to clear his mind. When he comes back to work he'll be better than ever!" Jasper then looked over at Edward to see if he's work was done. Once he received a head nod from Edward he walked out into the hall wall so Edward and his mother could talk.

"Edward dear, I don't understand. You'll have your whole life to go to parties and relax. Don't you want to make money while you can?" Edward's mother said with strictness.

"Mom, I've already made so much money this year. I've been in 6 movies and guest starred on 12 shows. It's time for me and Jasper to take a break." Edward said while grabbed a soda out of an ice box. "Plus Jasper was right when he said that I'll be a better actor if I clear my head. It's my decision."

"UGH. Fine I guess I'll have to deal with one house for now. If you want to relax, what will you do? It's in the middle of the school year. We can't just enroll you into school. Plus I wouldn't do that. Too many fans. You'd never learn anything." Edward's mother said while searching for dust in the room.

"Mom, I don't know. Just go to the beach, go clubbing, you know, just hang out." Edward said while drinking his soda.

"Let me tell the pilot that we are going to go back to California tomorrow. Better get to packing! Nighty night dear." Edward's mother said before she kissed him on the head and left the room.

It was 9 at night and they were in Canada for the premier of Sam's new movie, Old Sun. Edward didn't understand why he had to make movies and money, he was only sixteen. He wanted to be like a normal kid, go to school, eat cafeteria food, and do homework. But the fact of the matter was that he wasn't a normal teenager. He was a celebrity.

Jasper than reentered the room. "Dude did I hear your mom right?" He said with a confused face. "She's actually going to let you stop making movies for now? And go back to California?"

"Let's hope Jasper, let's hope. We are leaving tomorrow morning I guess so start packing! We'll be in California in no time. Let's hope I still remember how to be a regular boy." Edward said while gathering his clothes.

" Edward, you're basically my brother and all. I don't even remember the last time when you talked to a girl without them drooling over you. Listen to me man, we just have to chill." Jasper said as he jumped onto the couch. "Let's watch a movie! Promise, you won't be in it."

"Very funny man!" Edward said as he picked up the phone. "I'm going to order some popcorn from the hotel. Hello, yeah. I would like some popcorn delivered to room 305 please." Edward said into the phone as the doorbell rang. "That was fast." Edward hurried to the door and looked through the peephole. "Aw, come on!" Edward shouted as soon as he saw who was on the other end. "Man who is it?" Jasper said while coming to the door. "Dude, it's that waitress from this morning who almost punched you looking for me." Edward said while running around trying to find a hiding spot.

"I got it man." Jasper said as he opened the door. Jasper then grabbed the waist of the girl who was trying to move around him to get to Edward. "Where is he?" The girl screamed. "Sorry, Edward is not here right now. I think he went to the indoor pool. Can I have my popcorn please?" Jasper said while looking at the girl. "TAKE IT!" She screamed while running toward the pool and leaving the popcorn behind. "Mission accomplished dude." Jasper said while grabbing the popcorn and closing the door.

Edward then came out from behind a chair. "I thought she was going to punch you. Why can't I just be me and do what I want to do without getting mobbed by fans?" Jasper then lifted his finger to say something but Edward cut him off. "Don't answer that. I just want to be normal." Edward then sat down and put his head between his knees.

"Dude! If anyone knows how to be normal, it's me! You're the celebrity remember? Not me. I can teach you all about being normal. Step one, sit back, relax, and eat popcorn. Oh and enjoy the movie." Jasper said while sitting down next to Edward and offering him the popcorn.

Edward and Jasper watched 3 movies (all without Edward Cullen in them) till it was 2 in the morning. "Jasper!" Sam said while attempting to wake Jasper up. Edward wondered what his life who be like if it was Jasper who was famous and him his best friend. Jasper wasn't famous, but he was well known. Just as Miley's best friend Mandy was known. Edward's remember when he and Jasper were 5 and their mothers would get together and bring them, they would tell each other secrets, dreams, and everything else. He had wanted to be a painter and Jasper wanted to be everything. Jasper had always had such a creative mind. When they were 7 Jasper had made up that his tree house was a fire station and when the bell would go off monkeys would fly. Somehow this flash back became a dream. Edward was woken up by someone on the television screaming. It was 9 on a Monday morning.

"Man your mom says we have fifteen minutes till we have to be downstairs. Get to packing!" Jasper yelled while running around the room gathering his stuff.

~B~

"BELLLAAAA!" Yelled Emmett from downstairs. "Get your freshman butt out of bed! If you're not downstairs in 15 minutes I'm leaving without you!

" Do you seriously think I'm still in bed? Please I've been awake!" Bella yelled at her brother from her room as she turned on her radio. Bella stared at herself in the mirror. "Why care what people think of me? Be yourself." Bella told herself.

"Check yes Juliet are you with me? Rain is falling down on the sidewalk. I won't go until you come outside." We the king's song Check Yes Juliet was playing as Bella danced around her room. "RUN, BABY RUN, DON'T EVER LOOK BACK. THEY'LL TEAR US APART IF WE GIVE THEM THE CHANCE." Bella sang the words. "BELLLLAAA!" Emmett shouted from downstairs. "I'm leaving now so if you would stop singing and dancing, maybe I'd drive you." From upstairs Bella rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag then ran downstairs and out the door.

"Wake up in the morning feeling like PDiddy, got my glasses I'm out the door I gonna hit this city, before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack, cause when I leave for the night I ain't coming back." Sang Kesha from the radio going off in Alice's room.

As Alice woke up in her bright pink room, she felt rested. She had just woken up from a wonderful dream about Edward Cullen. In her dream, Alice was famous like Edward and they were dating. Alice and Edward walked along the beach only to get mobbed by paparazzi. She awoke to the noise of her alarm clock, feeling sad that her dream had to end,

"Good morning peas!" Alice said to her dog as she walked over to her closet. She then continued the daily routine of what became her mornings. Getting dressed, doing her hair and makeup, and eating breakfast. When she was done doing all this she would look in the mirror and say "Today's the day." She never knew what the day was going to bring her, so why not start the day on a good note?

As Alice was on her way out the door to make the bus, her mother stopped her. "Sweetie I want you to do something for an after school project. All you do is either spend your free time here or with Bella. Not that there's anything wrong with hanging out with your friends… I mean.. that's just it. You don't have many friends."

Alice didn't want to deal with her mother right now. She looked out the window and could see the bus down the street making its way to her house. She used it as an escape route. "Mom I'll figure something out okay? The bus is right there and I'm going to miss it." Alice said as she grabbed her lunch and ran out the door.

She had a feeling that today was going to be a long day.

~E~

Getting to the airport was a hassle. There was teenage girls EVERYWHERE. There was so many of them it was like they were trying to ruin Edwards morning. It was unlike anything he'd ever seen, walking through the airport with his hood up and sun glasses on. Him and Jasper ran through the airport as if they were children again with Edward's parents yelling after them "SLOW DOWN!" Once they finally got to the private jet that Edwards mother had rented, they boarded and sat there for what felt like hours. Edward could taste it, freedom. It was just a plane ride away. He couldn't even start to begin about what he wanted to do first with his time off. He defiantly wanted to go to the beach, hold it- can't, too many fans. Skateboarding? Fans there too. Was there anything he could do without his fans mobbing him? He didn't know but he was going to find out.

Jasper sat next to Edward with a content look on his face. He was thinking of all the possibilities and opportunities that lay ahead. "Man, can I have a serious conversation with you?" Edward's random question burst Jaspers imagination bubble. He automatically turned his attention to Edward. Once Edward had his attention he continued, "I feel like there's something missing from my life. I think I know what it is. Now I've been thinking about this for awhile now and I think that it's a girlfriend, you know? Someone that I can be my complete self with. Someone who likes the same baseball team as me, or likes the same junk food. Also she has to have some real personality. Here's the thing, I feel like any girl I'd date would just be using me."

"Edward, first off doesn't every guy want a girl like that? Second, I personally believe that there is someone for everyone. We'll find you that girl, and maybe she'll have some friends?" Jasper said with that little wink of an eye. "Dude, don't worry. We'll find her. Now let's get some shut eye?" Jasper turned around and fell right asleep.

As they got off the private plane in California, Jasper felt at home. He was excited to be the experienced one for once in his life. Everything Edward and he did, Edward was always the more experienced one. There was nothing Jasper could do better in his eyes. Being a normal child, he was defiantly better at that then Edward. Everyone always told him that there was things that he was better at then Edward, but he never believed them.

"Yo dude what do you want to do first?" Jasper said to Edward as he breathed in the fresh air.

* * *

**A/N: ok so that was the first chapter, it was to start things off a bit and written by my magnificent friend! This is the first story I have ever posted that is in third person even if it's not mine it is a special thing *tear* lol! So leave her some love because she will be checking to see reviews and I will be reporting back to her! Ok this is her first story and I have a feeling it's going to be awesome what do you guys think? Let us know in a review :)**

**-friend of twilight-saga-lover95 (lol!)**


End file.
